Does Love Have Boundries?
by Kyresha1
Summary: Matt and Jeff Hardy finally realize that love has no bounds. Rated M for mature *Caution Hardycest*


Does love have boundries?

First off i want to thank NeroAnne for helping me

through my very first story. THANK YOU!

I own nobody wish i did but i dont

" It's 4 in the morning can we please go in!" whined a very impatient, tired and partially drunk Jeff.

Matt just looks at him and waves his hand as to shoo him off. It was a late night at the Hardy household, they have just finished another episode of the Hardy show.

Tonight's episode was win the shot call the spot, which left both of the hardy men losers left to soak in the hot tub. With a very drunk and dazed Jeff with Matt not to far behind. Finally the camera crew had left leaving the two men to soak in peace.

As it grew quieter Matt closed his eyes enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded him, but its pretty hard to do that when Jeff Hardy is your younger brother.

Just then Jeff smirks to himself and turns to look at Matt and asks him " hey Matt do you think we'll remember this tomorrow?" Matt opened one of his eyes and looked at Jeff and huffed " I pray we don't we just crossed every boundary possible." Jeff giggled "Matty we're brothers love don't have any boundaries right?"

About ten minutes later Jeff jumps up "Matty c'mon I'm pruning out here five more minutes and I'm going to turn into a California raisin !" Matt just raised an eyebrow " you look just fine to me." Jeff scoffed and moved to get out of the hot tub. Slipping slightly from his drunken state, and falling roughly onto the wooden deck.

Matt looked over the edge of the tub to check on Jeff. " hey jeffro you alright" hiccuping soon after, Jeff got back up stumbled a bit wincing at the pain that suddenly shot up his legs to his back.

Now finally worried Matt slips out of the hot tub to an equally naked jeff. Just as he went to help his younger brother up he had seen something, something that he has never seen in his life.

He saw a beautiful Jeff in all of his glory glistening with water dripping down his perfectly sculpted torso. His blond and purple silky wet hair slightly sticking to his jaw line.

Just then matt thought to himself he is the most perfect thing he'd ever seen , and all he wanted to do was touch him in ways he has never thought about touching someone, let alone his own brother.

Jeff laid there looking at a completely oblivious Matt and snaps his fingers. "Matt are you alright, you don't look sooo......" suddenly his words were cut off by a aggressive attack of Matts lips. All matt could think of was how amazing and soft Jeffs lips were, how they could roam over any part of his body as Jeff pleased

Suddenly pushed back matt stumbled onto a nearby chair watching as jeff ran into the house. Just then matt realized what he had just done.

"Did I just kiss jeff ?" confused by his own question as he walked back into the house, hoping to find jeff too explain things. He walked up the stairs to jeffs room and pushed the door open shocked to find a hysterical jeff throwing various clothing and personal items into a suitcase.

"Jeff where are you going ?" asked a worried and somewhat regretful matt.

"I'm going to Shannon's for a while, while I clear my head and while you figure out what the hell is wrong with you !"

Matt shooting jeff an confused glance that quickly turned into anger.

"What do you mean whats wrong with me !?" matt questioned his tone getting louder

"What I mean is how you're a sick disgusting freak of a brother that's what i mean" jeff yelled at matt.

Matt's heart broke he thought to himself "my own brother who said he'd never judge me called me an disgusting freak.." A tear started to roll down Matt's cheek as he just walked away.

Jeff had finished packing his things and bolted for the stairs, but was stopped by matt grabbing his arm

" Let go of me YOU sick Fuck" Matt's heart broke even more

"No Jeff I refuse to let you leave"

"Well whether if you like it or not I'm going out that door"

"NO your not jeff." Matts grip getting tighter on Jeff's arm.

"Matt its not right to want you own flesh and blood in that way. Its degrading , disgusting and strongly hated how do you think dad would feel if you was a Fag an incestuous one at that fact."

"Is that why you're so pissed about this, because you're worried about what everyone else thinks? if that's the case jeff I'm not letting you pussy out on me"

"Fuck you matt and burn in hell now let me GO!" jeff almost spat those hateful words into his face.

Matt's heart finally broke, he could feel the warm puddle of blood drip at his feet ,

reluctantly letting go of jeff. He stood by the window and watched the one he loved drive off into the distance.

The next few days were complete hell on matt he hadn't heard from jeff. Nor has he stopped crying made obvious by bags drooping under his red puffy eyes, hair astray all knotted up in a messy bun, and slightly thinner due to lack of eating.

Just as he was going to slump into a never ending pity party for himself on the couch the doorbell rang. Jumping up thinking jeff had came back to rationally talk things over. He opened the door to a very annoyed shannon.

"Wha---what are you doing here shan? Is jeff with you.... whats going on?" Matt blurted out 18 million words in the matter of seconds. Finally looking at the stern look in shannons face, he knew it was serious.

"What are you here for shan?" defeat clear in his voice

"Jeff sent me over, there was some stuff he wanted me to grab for him"

"Oh and he couldn't come and get them himself because?" Matt asked sarcastically

Shannon was going to respond until he walked in the door and saw the pig stye which was once called Matt Hardy's house.

Floors were littered with old photos of him and jeff, couched and chairs plastered with tissues, and random Hardy show DVDs covered the coffee table.

Shannon had disgust in his eyes and turned back to look at matt who now had his head hung down in shame "Matt what kind of hell born twister ran through your house man?" he asked matt in a worried tone.

"It was called a jeff twister" matt whispered.

Shannon walked further into the house fearing what he might step on. Matt followed and flopped onto the couch with the pillow covering his face.

From under the pillow he muffled " Jeffs things are still in his room the door is unlocked go ahead and take it all" , beginning to sob at the end of the sentence.

Shannon ran up to jeffs room opening the door fearing jeffs room was going to look like the rest of the house. Surprised to see it was actually clean. he thought to himself

" Jeff cleaned his room... jeff never cleans his room" almost reading his mind matt came up behind him.

"I cleaned after jeff left i figured it would make me feel better, but i guess i was wrong!"

Dark silky curls covering his face as he shuffled down the hall to the bathroom. Quietly closing the door.

Shannon pulled out his phone and called jeff.

"Hey man what did you need me to grab?"

"umm just my phone charger and my sketch book.... thanks"

"Jeff your brothers a mess right now and this house is destroyed....... maybe you two should talk."

"Shan don't....... " Jeffs words stopped as he looked at the text he'd just received from matt.

Look I know that you dont want anything to do with me, but i love you and whether you accept it or not not im still going to love you .. NO MATTER WHAT!!

"Jeeeeeeff.....Helllooooooooooooooo"

"Huh oh sorry hey i got to go i'll see you when you get home" Jeff rambled, before shannon could even reply jeff quickly hung up.

Sitting in shannons guest room jeff flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. Visualizing the kiss matt had given him the other night.

Remembering how sweet and soft matt was, how he could crave for more of Matt's precious lips. Remembering the look in his eyes when jeff said those hateful words to him.

Imagining how miserable matt was, suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by shannon knocking on the door. He got up fixed his hair and shirt and answered the door.

"Hey are you alright in here man I haven't heard from you in hours you missed dinner"

" Yeah im just thinking, but im not all that hungry I think imma go to bed tho im getting tired.

"alright well I'll see you in the morning....I guess....night"

With that shannon shuts the door and walked back down the stairs. Jeff takes his clothes off leaving his boxers on and climbs into the bed, laying there thinking to himself.

"Matt kissed me..........Ok.. but i liked it" shifting to the side he sees his cell phone lighting up and vibrating. He looks at it confused who would be calling him at 2 in the morning.

His eyes went wide realizing it was matt, quickly answering it.

"Hello?"

"Jeff im sorry if i put you into a position to hate me and........"

Matt stayed silent. Jeff could clearly tell he was trying not to cry.

"Matt the kiss I---I" Jeff stuttered a bit before saying "i love you"

"Wha-----What jeff do you mean it?" Matt's eyes went wide, as he gripped the phone tighter.

"Yeah i do and im sorry for all those things i said to you"

"It's ok...............Jeff?" taking a long breath jeff replied

"Yes matty"

Matt started to cry and asked " can you please come home?"

"Im on my way baby" Jeff grinned as he flew past shannon, who was completely confused as to why jeff ran past him in his boxer.

"Jeff where the hell are you going" shannon tyring to hide a smile.

"Im going home where i belong" Jeff stated proudly as he walked to the door and turned to say bye to shannon.

"You're leaving half naked you know?" shannon pointed out and laughed loudly at jeff,

Jeff smirked "Yeah but im going home to my matty, hell I'd go naked if i had a say ."

With that jeff ran out of the house to his car screaming thank you.

Shannon smacked himself on the forehead as he watched his best friend speed out of his drive way, he just smirked and waved screaming you're welcome back at jeff.

Jeff got to the door of Matt's house about to turn the knob, but stopped himself thinking about what he was going say to matt. Opening the door to a half asleep matt balled up on the couch. Jeff walks to him and lays with him.

"Matty I'm home" he said slowly rubbing Matt's side. Matt then sat up and looked down at jeff. Kissing him softly, jeff slowly responding deepening the kiss.

Jeffs back was violently pushed down onto the couch, matts hands roaming all over Jeff's body. Jeff slowly moaned in between kisses finally they broke apart jeff panting for breath, his eyes a deep emerald

"Matty I love you and I want to prove how much I love you."

*Next chapter filled with what everyone loves..... the infamous Hardycest!!


End file.
